


War Bride

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the war comes, their daughter is not quite five years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Bride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ysobel (isabeau)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



When the war comes, their daughter is not quite five years old. Shang kisses her and sends her to bed, promising he will not leave before she wakes. When they have the pretense of privacy, he turns.

"She needs her mother."

"She needs both her parents. And the best chance you have of returning safe is with me by your side." Mulan's long hair is already unbound. "Go to my parents and ask them to watch her. Please."

When he returns from the errand, Ping greets him with a hard kiss. Morning brings the war. Tonight they have each other.


End file.
